The present invention relates to a frozen aerated confection. The present invention more specifically relates to an ice cream product of the xe2x80x98Marasxe2x80x99 type.
In Turkey, artisanal type of ice cream is still a wide tradition. A specific type of artisanal ice cream called xe2x80x98Marasxe2x80x99 is very well known and much appreciated by consumers. The taste and structure are very typical. The ingredients used originally are sugar, goat milk and sahlep (sahlep is an ingredient extracted from the roots of Orchids. There are many types of orchids so many types of sahlep. There is very little information available on sahlep although some studies have shown that sahlep contains a mucilage which contains mannose. The mucilage varies in content from species to species, with the higher the content the greater the solution viscosity. Starch is also a component of sahlep which varies in amount similarly. It is claimed that the xe2x80x98qualityxe2x80x99 of sahlep is dependant upon the amount of mucilage present and the amount of starch, sugar and total nitrogen has no effect on quality.
The production of Maras ice cream has a similar mystique. A recent Turkish magazine states that it is made using the milk from goats which have grazed on the pastures of Ahir, Dagi, sage, milk vetch and orchids. The milk is then mixed with ground sahlep and sugar, and boiled until xe2x80x98the consistency is rightxe2x80x99, xe2x80x98set aside for a while and then beaten for a long timexe2x80x99.
In the following description, this characteristic of Maras products will be described as extensibility. In order to clearly define this characteristic a specific test method had to be set up.
Now, sahlep is a scarce resource and there is a need for producing ice creams having the same structure as traditional xe2x80x98Marasxe2x80x99 products without having to use sahlep.
It has been found that, under formulation conditions, it is possible to produce ice creams having the same extensibility as Maras products without requiring the use of orchids and particularly without requiring the use of sahlep.
Tests and Definitions
Extensibility
Hereunder are described:
the sample preparation
the test procedure,
the data analysis